We Are Young
by perfectlydysfunctionaal
Summary: Brooke Davis has everything. A perfect boyfriend, awesome friends, and is head cheerleader. That's when Lucas Scott decides to move into her boyfriend's house, which complicates everything in Brooke's life. SUMMARY CHANGE! BRATHAN/BRUCAS/BRASE! Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

There were groups. Two groups. The 'loser' group, and the 'popular' group. The loser group consisted of Lucas Eugene Scott, Haley James, Antwon "Skillz" Taylor, Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Fergie, and of course, Junk. The popular group had Brooke Penelope Davis, Nathan Royal Scott, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Tim Smith, Theresa, and Bevin. They were the rivals of the town Tree Hill. Even though there were brothers, cousins, best friends when they were little, and the same people on the basketball team, they couldn't stand each other. But they never made a big deal about it. They never spoke, never looked at each other, or heard each other. But all of that came tumbling down when Karen Roe, Lucas Scott's mother, moved to New Zealand, without Lucas.

"Mom, that's bullshit, and you know it!" Nathan Scott screamed to Deb Scott. The whole family was in the kitchen, eating breakfast, with Nathan's girlfriend, Brooke Davis. They were the power couple of Tree Hill High. While they were eating eggs, and bacon, they were discussing (or yelling about) Lucas Scott moving in.

Deb swallowed a sip of her coffee. "Nathan, don't be harsh. Karen moved away, it's our responsibility to take Lucas in!"

The person at the head of the table scoffed. Dan Scott. He was the father of both Lucas and Nathan, and that's how they were related. He was the definition of evil. All he cared about was Nathan's basketball career, money, and his number one priority was to make sure Lucas wasn't a problem, for him, or his family. He chopped up his eggs with his fork. "No, Deb, Nathan is right. Lucas shouldn't be our responsibility!"

Brooke Davis rubbed Nathan's hand with one of her hands, and ate eggs with the other. As she chewed, she whispered, "Well you're the one who had sex with Karen."

Nathan glared up from his eggs. His girlfriend was the definition of hot. But sometimes Brooke was a little ditzy. He couldn't believe she just said that. She knew the problems Nathan had with his family, why would she bully Dan like that? Dan followed Nathan's move and glared at Brooke. "Well, Ms. Davis, how many people have you slept with other than my son?" he asked.

Nathan now directed his glare towards his father. "Dad! That's uncalled for!" Nathan shouted. "Don't treat my girlfriend that way, or me and you will have more than one problem."

Brooke smiled. "Nate, I think we should get going to school, we gotta study for that test."

Nathan ate three more bites of his breakfast while Brooke put on her coat and said goodbye to Deb. "Bye, mom." Nathan said as he ran out of the room.

Dan speed walked to the door before Nathan walked fully out of the house. He grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled his ear to his mouth. "Let's not get too whipped. Basketball season is just getting critical," Dan whispered.

Nathan jerked his shoulder out of Dan's grip. "Dad, don't ever say that to Brooke ever again. We've only been dating for two months. She doesn't need to see how big of a jackass you are until at least six months."

"You think this relationship is going to last six months? Sure, she strangled you with that leash for two months, but do you think you can handle it?" Dan said. "Focus on basketball, Nathan. It's the one thing that won't betray you in the end…"

"Like you betrayed Karen?" Nathan said, and then walked away. He hated his father.

Brooke started the car when Nathan sat in the passenger seat of her blue buggie. "What was that about?" Brooke asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, babe. My dad was being a jackass," he insisted.

Brooke nodded, and backed out of the driveway. She never liked getting in Nathan's way when he was upset, but she wanted to get to know him. Nathan never opened up. It seemed like their relationship was only for parties, and to be seen together. Everyone in Tree Hill thought that they were the perfect couple, but if they actually looked deep inside the relationship, they would find so many problems. Ultimately, Brooke wanted Nathan and her to have a deep relationship.

They got to school. Nathan got out of the car, took Brooke's waist, pulled her in, and kissed her. Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Brooke let go of Nathan's lips, but held his neck. "I've wanted to do that all morning," Brooke said with a smile, which was sort of fake. She wanted Nathan to realize that she had a problem with something, she wanted him to care. Nathan laughed. He let go of her waist, and grabbed her hand instead. They walked into school.

"Lucas, why aren't you listening to me?" Haley James shouted. They were at their lockers. Lucas shut his locker and threw the strap of his basketball bag over his right shoulder. He and Haley started walking to the courtyard together.

Lucas sighed. "Haley, I am listening, I'm just a little preoccupied."

"You're thinking of Nathan aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course Haley. I have to move into his house after school. I still can't believe that I'm Dan's responsibility. I would rather live in Fergie's house before I live in Nath—"

He hit his shoulder on someone else's. Her books came tumbling down. "Oh, sorry," Brooke said. They both bent down to pick up the books. Brooke looked up to see it was Lucas. "Oh…" she didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry about hitting you. I was in the middle of a rant," Lucas said, trying to smile.

They stood up. Lucas handed her a history textbook. They stared at each other for a while. "About Nathan?" Lucas laughed. Brooke smiled. "Yeah, thought so."

At that point, Nathan came up behind Brooke. "Brooke. Lucas," he said in a stern tone.

"Oh, hey Nate," Brooke said, relieved that Nathan interrupted.

He looked at her with a serious face. But then he looked back at Lucas. "Lucas," he said once more. "Don't choke tonight, or I swear to God, Whitey is gonna cut you." He took Brooke's hand and pulled her past Lucas and Haley. As he was passing Lucas' ear, he said, "By the way. Don't touch my girlfriend, ever again."

Nathan kept dragging Brooke; she turned her head around, and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Lucas watched her leave. The only good thing about moving in with Nathan is that Lucas can see Brooke whenever he wants.

"Wow that was, a lot. Are you sure you don't want me to help you finish packing after school?" Haley asked. Lucas was her best friend; she'd do anything for him.

Lucas smiled and flung his arm over Haley's shoulders. "No, but thanks, Hales. I don't want you to be forced to be in that house until I've lived there for at least a week…" The bell rang, and they went their separate ways to class.

"Peyton! The Boy Toy Auction is in a week, you have to figure out who you want to buy!" Brooke shouted at her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton laughed. "Brooke, I'm not too concerned about that right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay, at the game tonight, we'll scout out some cute boys."

Walking through the halls would make you a fan of the Ravens. Everything was blue, white, or black. The cheerleaders were wearing their cheerleading tops, and either black sweats that had Ravens printed on the butt, or their cheerleading bottoms. Boys had to wear suits with a blue tie.

After school, Lucas went straight to his old house, and packed boxes into his car. He was dreading today more than any other day. The only thing that he was looking forward to was the game tonight. He got to Nathan's house, and parked his truck in the driveway.

On the top floor, Nathan was looking out of the window, staring at Lucas. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrows scrunched. Brooke came up behind him, rested her head on his shoulder, and hugged his body. "Well, we're gonna have to hide that car now, aren't we?" she said with a smile. Nathan turned his head and laughed. "Don't think about that now, you should get in your zone for tonight." She forced Nathan to turn his whole body to face her. "And after that, maybe you should get ready for the after party at Tim's." Brooke winked.

Tonight was the night. Even though Nathan was the player of the school, and Brooke was the slut of the school, they haven't had sex yet. They agreed (or Brooke forced Nathan to agree) that if they wanted this relationship to work, they would hold off on the sex. "I can't wait to finally be with you, Davis." Brooke smiled. She hoped that the sex would help Nathan communicate, and commit to the relationship. They started to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I actually really appreciate them! VFBFan, thank you so much for your contribution. I have to admit, I went back and re-read the story to add in more. I would also like to thank dianehermans, Isabel camilla Scott, and Shaye21 for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter, and if you have any other opinions, please tell me, I love the feedback and the help! **

**And I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, I had to stop it at a good time, and not keep the chapter going and going. **

Half an hour later, Lucas was settled into his room across from Nathan's. He could hear Nathan and Brooke in the other room, laughing. He put in his earphones and listened to the sweet sound of Death Cab for Cutie. Then he realized what else he could do. He went over to his desk, turned on his laptop, and searched up Peyton Sawyer's website. She was at her computer, drawing a picture. He knew this because she had a webcam up. He could tell that it was an unfinished picture of her and Brooke. He kept staring. He thought everything about her was perfect. Her curly hair, her tiny fingers. If only she talked to him. He looked at the clock. "Crap." He had to get ready for basketball.

He left his room in his jersey and a sweater. On the back of the grey sweater, it said Keith Scott's Body Shop on it. Keith Scott was Lucas' uncle, but he moved to Europe a year ago. He had no idea that Karen left. Lucas' earphones were in, and he had a bag filled with other clothing. He opened his door to see Brooke opening Nathan's bedroom door at the same time. She was just in her cheerleading bottoms, and a black laced bra. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup was messed up. Brooke laughed. "Sorry Lucas." She just stared at him. "You know the game isn't for another thirty minutes. You have time."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, I'm just going down to the river court to shoot some hoops with some of my friends."

"Oh seems fu—"

"Brooke, get your ass back here!" they heard Nathan yell from the room.

Brooke laughed. "Two seconds! Sorry Lucas. I'll be cheering for you tonight," Brooke said with a wink. Lucas smiled. She turned around, and opened the door. Lucas kept staring at her as the door shut.

The game started. Ravens verses Bobcats. The Ravens were up by seven. As Whitey called a time out, Lucas looked at Brooke, who was waving her pom poms in the air, looking straight at Lucas. He smiled, and she smiled back. After Whitey told them their next play, Nathan grabbed Lucas' arm. "If I see you do that again…"

He was talking about Lucas' eye contact with Brooke.

They played the rest of the game, and won. In the girls change room, Brooke and Peyton were talking. "Hey Peyt, I think I found a great guy for you to buy," Brooke said.

"Brooke, please don't set me up with another rock 'n roller. That last blind date was terrible!" Peyton said as she put on her jeans.

Brooke laughed. "I'm sorry about that, Nathan thought it would be the most interesting double date of our lives." She couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry P. Sawyer. I just thought you and Lucas would make a cute couple."

Peyton dropped her shirt. "Lucas Scott?" she said with a shocked face. Brooke nodded, and put on her sweater. "Brooke, Nathan's brother?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong about that?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, Nathan's brother, the one that's stealing his whole life?" Peyton said, putting more emphasis on the hate that they should have for Lucas.

Brooke sighed and slammed her locker shut. "I know. But both of you have that, 'broody, my life sucks' feel to yourselves. Maybe you guys will hit it off tonight at Tim's."

"Please. I don't even want to go tonight." Peyton said. "I think I might just skip it."

She shrugged. "No, Peyt! It's the first after party of the season, you have to come!"

"You know Nathan is gonna have me killed if I go on one date with Lucas," she said, switching the subject.

"So you'll talk to him tonight?" Brooke asked. Peyton shrugged, pretending that she didn't really care. "Yes, P. Sawyer!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and put on her boots. "So how's Bitchtoria and her new beau?" she asked. "Are they even at home?"

Brooke shrugged. "Peyt, I don't even know what to do. They're never home, and Jim isn't the guy for her at all. She can't see it, but I can. She deserves a guy like my father. A nice, rich, well put together man, not a red haired man." She sighed with sadness. She didn't like to show it, but she missed her mom and her father, the way they used to be. "Whatever. I just want to think about tonight."

"So is tonight the night?" Peyton asked with a wink.

Brooke smiled. "Well, you never know," she replied flirtatiously.

It was a party. Everyone was drunk. The whole basketball team and the cheerleading team were invited. Also, everyone who wanted to go was invited. It was at Tim's house. Lucas and Haley were walking around Tim's house, passing by people making out, the line up for the bathroom, a game of twister, a game of 'I Never', and people dancing.

Brooke saw Lucas and Haley and ran up to them. "Hey guys! I'm glad you came… Tutor Girl," Brooke said, blanking on Haley's name. She sipped out of her plastic red cup. She touched Lucas' chest. "I need to talk to you," she whispered in his ear. "Tutor Girl, can you please go talk to that Goldilocks girl? I need to steal your BFF." She grabbed Lucas' hand and yanked him to the kitchen.

"Brooke, are you drunk?" Lucas asked as he was getting dragged to the kitchen.

Brooke laughed. They stood in the corner of the kitchen. Lucas' chest was still being touched by Brooke's fingernails. She ignored the question. "You know my friend, Peyton?" Lucas nodded. "Ask her out someday. She wants you to make the first move." At that point, Brooke walked away,

"Hey Nate!" some girl yelled from up the stairs. Nathan looked up to see Rachel Gatina on the top of the stairs. He put down his drink and walked up to the top stair.

"Gatina," he said with a smug look on his face. Rachel was the hottest redhead in school. Other than Brooke when she died her hair red in grade ten.

Rachel smiled and stepped closer in front of Nathan. She put her index finger on his collar bone and moved it down all the way to his belt buckle. She grabbed it and yanked it upwards. Nathan's face went from a smug smile, to a surprised look. Rachel put her head next to his and whispered in his ear, "I prefer _Rachel_." She then grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Once they stopped, Nathan looked down and saw Lucas and his girlfriend going to talk to Peyton. He then saw Brooke talking to some of the guys on the basketball team, including, Tim, Charlie, and Doug. She was smiling, drinking, and Tim looked like he was going to 'get some'.

Nathan smirked his famous smirk. "Sorry Gatina. I have to pass on this one. Me and Brooke have special plans for tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What, she still hasn't given it up to you?" she asked with a laugh. "Whatever, Nate. If you need some help with your little situation, just give me a shout." With that, she walked down the stairs.

Brooke looked up the stairs and smiled and Nathan, hoping that he didn't do anything with Rachel. She left the group of guys and walked up the stairs. Nathan smiled, and grabbed onto Brooke's hand. Brooke smirked. "Wanna go to Tim's room?" she asked.

Nathan smiled and nodded. Brooke dragged him to the room and locked the door. She sat on the bed, and Nathan quickly leaned against her, pushed her on her back and kissed her. Soon enough, Brooke and Nathan didn't have their shirts or pants on, only undergarments. Nathan was still on top. Brooke grabbed onto the top of his boxers, playing with them. "Are you sure about this, Brooke?" he asked, praying to God she would say yes. Brooke nodded. Nathan smirked. "You don't understand how long I wanted this." Brooke smiled. Sure, Nathan was good in bed. In fact, he was the best she had ever had. She just hoped that sex would help Nathan open up, and hopefully they will be in a committed relationship soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm pretty sure no one is reading this anymore… but oh well; I'm going to keep writing because I don't like it when people just randomly stop writing. Anyways, hope you like it! Please review, I really appreciate your constructive criticism, and I would really benefit from any ideas any of you have.**

Brooke smiled. Sure, Nathan was good in bed. In fact, he was the best she had ever had. She just hoped that sex would help Nathan open up.

The next day was Saturday. Brooke knocked on the Scott's front door. Dan opened it. "Hey, Mr. Scott," Brooke tried to say in her politest tone. "Is Nathan in?" Brooke could see that Dan was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, and black shorts. That meant he was working out. "Oh, are you two going to play basketball?" she asked.

Dan nodded. "Nathan is at the gym, I'm going to meet him there." He walked outside, and shut the door. Brooke nodded. "You know, Brooke, Nathan is trying to get a scholarship to Duke. I don't think a girlfriend is what he needs right now. Especially a girl like you."

Brooke's scrunched her eyes. "What do you mean, a girl like me?" she asked, hurt.

Dan shrugged. "You're the girl everyone in Tree Hill knows about. You party way too much, and I could tell you, in detail, about the stories I've heard about you."

Brooke laughed an angry laugh. "Well, Mr. Scott. If that is a bad thing, I guess you think your son is the same way too. Please tell me that you haven't heard one sex story about your son, or tell me that you really think that Nathan doesn't party every weekend." She scoffed.

"My son can control it. He has parents that love and care for him; which is something I can't say about you." Dan took off jogging.

Brooke turned around, and looked at Nathan's bedroom window. Tears came down and slid down her cheeks. She sat on the front step of Nathan's house and cried into her hands. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed her best friends number. Peyton's phone rang five times, and went to voicemail. "Hey, you reached Peyton. Sadly, I'm not near my phone, or you're not as important to me as you think. So leave me a message after the beep!"

_Beep. _"Hey P. Sawyer, I really need to talk to you…" Brooke sniffed. "So call me when you get this. Please." She hung up and finally stood up, wiping the dirt from her jeans.

Just then, she heard the door open. "Brooke?" she heard a man say. It wasn't Deb. It was Lucas. Brooke quickly wiped the tears away and stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled. She turned around and faced Lucas. "I'm fine, thanks. I was waiting for Nathan, but I guess I should be going now." She looked in his left hand. "Oh, are you going to the gym, too?"

Lucas laughed. "No, I'm going to the river court. It's my own little personal gym," he said with a shrug. Brooke nodded. "Hey, wanna come? I can show you how to shoot a free throw."

Brooke nodded. "I would love that."

An hour later, they were sitting on the grass, dipping their feet into the water, laughing, and talking about nothing. "I haven't had this much fun in a while, Lucas," Brooke said.

He nodded. "Me too. I'm glad you came today Brooke."

"I don't understand why Nathan hates you so much. You seem like a great guy," Brooke said with a wide smile. Lucas blushed. Before he could say anything else, Brooke cut him off. "So I think Peyton is going to buy you at the auction."

Lucas looked at the water. "Oh, not Jake? I thought they had something going," he said upsettingly. Even though Brooke was dating Nathan, he wanted her to buy him so badly.

She laughed. "They used to. I think Jake still likes her, but I have no idea about Peyton liking him. She never talks to me about boys… even though I'm her best friend." It got silent quickly. "I sometimes think that she and Nathan should be together…" Her cell phone started vibrating. "Speak of the devil… Sorry." She got up and walked away from Lucas. "Hey Peyt. Yeah, I'm better thank you. Yeah, can I call you back? I'm just really busy right now. Thank you. Love you too." She walked back to Lucas and sat down. "Sorry about that…"

Lucas smiled. "It's okay." He brought his hand to her back and started rubbing it. "Brooke, if you need anybody to talk to, you can knock on my door any time."

"Is that my home boy, Lucas Scott?" a man yelled. Brooke and Lucas broke apart and looked behind them. "Oh, shit," Skillz said to himself. He turned to Fergie, Junk, Mouth, and Haley. "Is that Brooke Davis?" he asked quietly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I knew this was going to happen." She walked back to the picnic table and sat on it.

Brooke and Lucas stood up. "I think I should get going anyways. I'll see you around." She picked up her shoes and ran to the road.

Brooke went to her house, and quickly, Nathan picked her up in his Mercedes. They went out to an Italian restaurant. They sat across from each other on a circle table and Nathan quickly looked at the menu. Brooke stared at him. "So, what did you do today?" she asked.

Nathan didn't take his eyes off the menu. "I went to the gym with Dan, and then I cleaned up and picked you up. You?" He flipped the page.

She sighed. "I went to your house—" At that point, Nathan put down the menu and looked at Brooke. "Dan told me where to go, then I hung out with Lucas, and then I got ready to go out with you." She quickly took a sip out of her water glass.

"Wait, what? You hung out with Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Brooke scoffed. "I just told you that your father told me where to go, and the only thing you care about is me hanging out with Lucas? Pathetic."

Nathan looked around the restaurant and lowered his voice. "I was thrown off with you saying that you hung out with the guy that is stealing my life!"

"You know, that's exactly what Peyton said to me…"

"Well, apparently Peyton stands up for me!"

Brooke shhed him. "Nathan, don't make a scene. People are starting to stare!"

He shrugged. "Whatever, Brooke. Let's just drop it."

"No, Nathan. You never open up to me, and I want you to tell me how you feel about all of this!" Brooke said, louder than Nathan ever shouted. Nathan shook his head and started to read the menu again. "Whatever." She threw her napkin on the table and walked to the bar. "Excuse me?" The lady looked at Brooke. "Hi. I'm sitting with that young man over there…" Brooke pointed to Nathan. "Can we order two lobsters? Thank you." Brooke smiled and walked out of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my lanta. I'm so sorry to whoever is reading this! I've been really busy with my life lately, and I haven't had time to update! So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! And please, review if you get the chance with any constructive criticism or any ideas! I love to hear from you all! Also, I'm sorry for cutting off my chapters at weird places, I have never known when is a good time to stop!**

Brooke went home and dialed Peyton's number right away. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton. It's Brooke," she said, sniffing. "Me and Nathan got in a huge fight."

"Oh, Brooke, about what?" Peyton asked, genuinely concerned.

Brooke breathed heavily. Before she could answer, she heard something on Peyton's end of the phone. "Peyton?" a man asked. Brooke knew that voice. "Me and Brooke…"

"Is that Nathan?" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"No… Brooke!" Peyton screamed. Brooke could feel Nathan's eyes go wide.

"Whatever Peyton," she said. She hung up the phone.

Brooke ran to her computer and went on Peyton's website. She looked at the little box, showing Peyton's room. Obviously, Peyton didn't have her speakers connected to the website, because she didn't want strangers listening in on her conversations. Brooke could see Peyton looked at Nathan with a scared face; she always got scared when Brooke got mad at her. Nathan shook his head, and sat next to Peyton on her bed. He cupped her face and slowly kissed her. Peyton smiled. She looked like she was in heaven.

Brooke shut her eyes and turned off her laptop. She took a coat and went for a walk in town. She walked into Karen's Café. She was shocked to see that Deb Scott was behind the counter. She sat at the bar and coughed. Deb looked up. "Oh, Brooke! What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, her eyes looking from side to side.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked back, whispering.

Deb shrugged. "Lately, me and Karen have been growing closer and closer. When she left, she asked me to take care of the café for her." Brooke nodded, but not fully understanding what Deb was getting at. "I only said yes because I know Dan or Nathan don't come in here, that's why no one knows." Brooke nodded once more. "Please, Brooke, don't tell them about this. I couldn't bare it."

Brooke nodded. "Don't worry, I don't think I will be speaking to them in the future," she subtly said. Before Deb could reply, the door opened, and Brooke turned around to see who it was. "Lucas," she breathed.

"Hey Brooke. Deb. How are you guys?" he asked as he pulled up a bar stool next to Brooke. Deb was the only Scott that Lucas could take. Minus Keith.

Brooke smiled. She didn't really want Deb to know that she and Lucas were so close. She especially didn't want Deb to know that Lucas was the reason her and Nathan were fighting. Once Deb went to a table to take orders, Brooke wrote a message on her phone. Quickly, she passed it to Lucas under the bar.

**Once I leave, take two minutes and leave too. I need to talk to you.**

Once Deb came back, Brooke snatched the phone out of Lucas' hands. "Well, Deb, I'll come by to talk more another day. I better get back home," Brooke lied. She slid off the stool and left quickly.

Five minutes later, Brooke saw Lucas walking towards the end of the block where she was. "Hey Brooke," he said quietly.

She quickly burst into tears. And just like a gunshot, Lucas was right up against Brooke, holding her close. He could feel her heart beating fast; just like she finished running a marathon. "I… I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. Same with her!" she sobbed. "That bitch, I'm going to kill them!" she shouted through the tears.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he played with her hair. She was still held against his body; her right cheek pressed up against his chest, her arms gripping onto his waist, his hands holding her right cheek, and playing with her hair, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Brooke… why did you tell me to leave the café before you could talk to me?" he asked.

Brooke detached. She wiped up the wetness from her cheek. "What?" she asked.

"Why couldn't you talk to me in the café?" he asked once more.

She sniffed. "I… it's just… I didn't want to break down in front of Deb. You know I would talk to you anytime, anyplace. I just can't talk to you about Nathan in front of his mother," Brooke lied.

"Are you sure that's just it?" Lucas asked. "Because it seems like you don't want people to know that we're friends," he said.

Brooke shook her head. "That's not it at all Lucas! I... I…"

"What Brooke?" he asked. "What?" Brooke looked into his eyes with a blank stare. She shrugged. Then Lucas cupped her face and pulled her in for a strong kiss.

At that point, Brooke felt a raindrop fall onto her shoulder. They both looked up, and it all came down. Rain fell from the night sky. Thunder rolled, and lightning struck. It was a normal Tree Hill storm. Brooke smiled, grabbed Lucas' hand, and ran to her house. They were soaking. She unlocked the door to find her mother, Victoria, and her boyfriend, Jim, were sitting down on the couch, and watching television. "Brooke Penelope Davis! Where have you been? It's 1:00 A.M.!" Victoria yelled. Brooke sighed. _Where have you been mother? _When did she get home? Brooke wanted to know, but she had to be with Lucas right now, that's all she was thinking about.

Jim turned down the volume on the television. He had grown a mustache since the last time Brooke saw him. He was in good shape. But he didn't look like the type of guy Victoria would be dating for a year and a half. He was the quiet type. "Hello Brooke." He awkwardly stood up and walked over to Lucas. "You must be Nathan, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. "Victoria, I have to give _Lucas _some of Nathan's stuff from my room, we'll be right back."

She walked up the stairs and went straight to her room. Lucas smiled at Victoria and Jim. "It was nice to meet you," he said, and then he followed Brooke.

As he was on the seventh step, the lights went out, and the television shut off. Lucas stopped and looked around. "Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled. He ran up the stairs.

He walked up the rest of the stairs and walked to where light was. He walked into what looked like Brooke's room. There was one candle that was lit. "Brooke…" Lucas said quietly.

She put her index finger on her lips, and walked slowly towards him. She touched his chest, giving him a seductive look. Lucas nodded like he was hypnotized.

Brooke quickly yanked at the bottom of Lucas' shirt and pulled it over his head. They kissed, and their tongues intertwined. Lucas pushed Brooke so they both fell on the bed, Brooke crashing Lucas' fall. She quickly ripped off her own shirt. She was wearing a hot pink bra. Lucas pulled one of the straps down Brooke's shoulder, until the door swung open. "Brooke…" they heard.

Brooke stopped scratching Lucas' bare back, but kept her hands where they were. Lucas held his upper body up with his hands spread over Brooke. Brooke legs were around his waist, and her face was all flushed. They looked towards the light with their eyes scrunched.

Peyton and Nathan were both standing in the doorway, jaws touching the floor. Lucas quickly jumped off the bed and put on his shirt, and walked past Nathan and Peyton and left the house. Brooke sat up and wiped her mouth, looking scared that Nathan was going to kill someone.

Nathan looked back to the hallway where Lucas just walked out of. He looked back at Brooke. He quickly turned around and stormed away.

Brooke got off her bed, and threw on a sweater. She ran past Peyton, who was still thunderstruck, and down the stairs.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Victoria yelled.

Brooke stopped running, and looked at her mother with a sigh. "What?" she asked in a harsh tone, wanting to hit her mother at the face at that time.

"What are all these boys doing here?" she asked.

"Just, shut the hell up, Victoria," she said, and then she carried off out of the door into the storm. The storm of the two Scotts.

Lucas was walking quickly away from Nathan. He was afraid he would do something he would later regret. "What, too embarrassed to face me like a man?" Nathan shouted at his brother's back. "Why don't you get off your fucking high horse and actually talk to me about it?"

Lucas stopped walking and turned around. "What, you actually want to _talk _about me and Brooke having sex?" he asked, shocked.

Nathan smirked and walked closer to Lucas. "What, you actually believe Brooke would actually have sex with you? I saw where that was going; I've been there a million times. If me and Peyton didn't walk in a stop you, she would have stopped you in about two other moves. Once you grab her hair, and start kissing her neck, she'll say it's going to fast, and then you two will stop. Simple as that." Nathan smirked at how much he knew about Brooke.

Their noses were now touching. "You think that she just didn't do that to you because she knew that you would leave her right after?" he asked with a smile.

"That's it." Nathan threw the first punch. Lucas tripped backwards and then came back at Nathan with his first punch of the night.

Brooke was running to find Lucas and Nathan in this storm. _Please don't be fighting, please don't be fighting. _She was praying to whoever was up there to help her out; to make things easier for her. Once she heard someone falling onto the concrete, she ran towards the sound.

"Lucas!" she screamed in the highest pitch. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, running to Nathan's side. He was on the ground, with blood dripping from the bottom of his eye.

Lucas shook his head. "Of course you're gonna go with him…" he said with a sigh. He was sick of this. He was sick of everyone choosing Nathan over himself. First Dan, now Brooke. Sooner or later, Haley will be dating Nathan and have nothing to do with Lucas. "Look Brooke, he hit me first, all I'm doing is protect myself," he said with a shrug.

"I always thought you were the better guy, Luke, I always thought that…" She wiped the drops of blood off of Nathan's cheek.

Nathan grabbed onto Brooke's hand. "Brooke…" he said.

"Nate, I'm sorry about this. Do you want to go inside? I don't want you to freeze to death," she said breathlessly. She looked at Lucas, and frowned. Nathan stood up, and wiped off the mud that was on his jeans. "I really thought better of you, Lucas," Brooke said as she stood up. Lucas watched at Brooke and Nathan walked past Peyton, who was standing behind them, and into Brooke's house.

"Luke!" Peyton shouted. She ran up to Lucas who was walking away. "Stop!"

He stopped and looked at her, pissed off. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about you and Brooke. But you know you can't break them up. No one can…"

Brooke brought Nathan into the house, and he walked upstairs to her room by himself, but Brooke was stuck with Bitchtoria. "Brooklyn, I found it very rude how you treated me. If you ever talk to me like that ever again…"

"What are you going to do, mom? You're going to kick me out? You're going to leave me? That's okay, because I know I can survive." Victoria scoffed. "I can. You and Jim leave me at least twice a month, and I can keep myself alive until the time when you come back. And if you kick me out, I'll just go live with Bevin, and then you'll end up missing me, then I'd just move back. So let's save us a lot of time and you go sit on the couch, and I'll go back upstairs, and Nathan will sleep over because he just got punched in the face because of me. So, goodnight Victoria. Goodnight Jim." She stomped up the stairs and into her room. By now, the power was back on, and all the lights were on. Brooke turned off her bedroom light and turned on the lamp.

"What was that about?" he asked, concerned for Brooke. His eye was now swollen, but it felt like it would just be red tomorrow; nothing to get worried about.

Brooke sighed. "Just Bitchtoria being Bitchtoria."

Nathan walked closer to Brooke. "The lamp sets the mood." He grabbed her waist, pulled her in, and kissed her.

"Nate—" she said against his lips. She pushed him off.

Nathan sighed. "What now?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Really? I don't want to have sex with you, because you cheated on me with my best friend, and you get mad at me?" she asked, shocked. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

Nathan shook his head and left Brooke's room. _She's such a bitch_. He went into the guest bedroom and jumped on the bed, knowing already what it felt like. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about Brooke. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she bit her bottom lip when she wasn't sure of something. He missed her, and they just broke up today. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to cheat on her, especially with Peyton.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys like it!**

In the middle of the night, Nathan walked out of his bed in his pajamas, which were basically his boxers, and into Brooke's room quietly. He saw her sleeping. Her hair was all messed up, and her mouth was open. Nathan quietly and quickly snuck right into Brooke's bed. Because it was a king sized bed, she could barely feel it.

He flipped on his side, and stared at a sleeping Brooke. "I love you Brooke Davis. I wish I could tell you how much I do, but I know it won't change a thing. I know it won't," he whispered.

Brooke made a whimper, and flipped on her other side, so that her back was facing Nathan. Nathan sighed and scooted closer towards Brooke. He put his arm around Brooke and rested his hand on her stomach. He noticed that she was just wearing a tank top, with underwear, because his hand was very close to the top of her underwear, and he didn't feel pants.

The next morning, Brooke opened her eyes, and felt someone hugging her. She slowly turned around to see Nathan hugging her. "Nate," she whispered. He didn't wake up. She poked his shoulder. "Hey, Nathan," she said, a little louder. He snored louder. "Nathan Scott…" she said, hitting his forehead.

He woke up to a startle. He opened his eyes and noticed what he was doing. "Oh. Sorry Brooke," he said as he retreated his hand from her lower back.

Before he could move his hand all the way back, she grabbed his arm, and placed his hand on her butt. "No, its fine," she said with a smile. Nathan smirked, and tightened his grip, so now he was squeezing her butt. She put her hand on his cheek, and kissed him. Nathan kissed her back, and moved his whole body closer towards Brooke's. He then moved his hand from her butt and started taking off her underwear. "Nathan," she moaned against his lips. _"Oh Nathan…"_

An hour later, Brooke was throwing on her clothes while Nathan was in her bed, smiling. She looked at him while she put on her pants. "Stop looking at me like that!" she said with the biggest smile.

He shrugged. "Sorry, I can't stop!"

Brooke laughed. She walked towards him with her sky blue bra on, and her jeans, and her hair in a tight ponytail. She sat on Nathan and kissed his bare chest, and then kissed his jaw. She sat up on his waist. "You know, Nate, I don't want a relationship with you…" she said truthfully. Nathan's eyebrows rose. Brooke shrugged. "It's just, I'm still pissed at you, and you're a complete asshole, but I miss you."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he rubbed Brooke's back.

She shrugged. "What do you think it means?" she asked with a wink.

"So, what did you do last night?" Haley asked Lucas as she scrubbed the counter of Karen's Café.

Lucas scoffed. "Nothing," he said angrily. His hand turned red and it was bruised. He didn't know a face could do so much damage.

"What?" she asked. She put down the cloth and looked at her best friend. "Tell me. I deserve the truth from you, now that you're best friends with Broke Davis," she joked.

He laughed. "Trust me, me and Brooke Davis aren't best friends."

"So?"

"I went to her house."

Haley's face fell. "Oh. What did you guys do?" she asked, pretending that she wasn't bothered. The truth was, she was bothered. She hated the fact that Lucas was friends with Brooke. She felt that he would leave her, and end up being one of the jocks that makes fun of her.

"I don't want to tell you."

Haley blinked. "You didn't… you didn't have sex did you?" she asked, worried.

Lucas laughed. "Oh God no. It stopped before it got to that…"

"So, what happened?" she asked. Lucas told her the entire story. How Nathan cheated on Brooke with Peyton, how he almost had sex with Brooke, how Peyton and Nathan walked in, how he fought with Nathan, and won, and how Brooke chose Nathan over Lucas. "Well, I understand it."

Lucas' eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked upset.

"I understand why she chose Nathan," Haley said without a problem.

"What the hell, Haley?"

Haley bent down on the counter and sighed. "Lucas, girls like you because you're a nice guy. That's what you got going for you. They leave their douche bag boyfriends for the nice guy because they aren't used to the gentleman. When you punched Nathan out, Brooke lost that. Anyways, there's no breaking Nathan and Brooke up."

"That's what Peyton said…"

"Look Luke, I know you're pissed about it, and I know that you want to talk about it forever, but we have to get to school, and you have to suck it up, because you have basketball practice. With Nathan." She grabbed a bagel and flung her backpack over one shoulder. "Let's go."

Brooke got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She fixed her hair, and waited for Nathan to get out of her blue buggie so she could lock it. He got out and smiled at her. "Nathan, don't," she said forcefully, but with a sweet smile. Nathan winked back. Before they were seen together, they split up, making sure not to smile on their way.

"Brooke!" Brooke heard the familiar voice behind her, running.

Brooke kept walking. "Oh I'm sorry, did I just hear the voice of my ex best friend?" she asked herself, trying to get Peyton away from her.

Peyton caught up with her, and pulled her back so Brooke would stop walking. "Brooke," she said once more without breath.

"What?" she asked, feeling like she was going to rip out Peyton's pretty hair.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"About…? I don't really give a shit what you want to say to me right now Peyton."

Peyton sighed. "Look," she said. "Me and Nathan, we never did anything. He just came over to talk to me about you two," she said nervously.

Brooke laughed. "Are you joking right now? Peyton, I saw you two kissing on your stupid little webcam! Why would you lie to me about that?" she asked, about to cry. Peyton opened her mouth. "You know what, I was so close to forgiving you, but now, I don't think I can, just because you lied to me like that. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Brooke—"

"Shut the fuck up, Peyton!" she shouted.

It was lunchtime when Brooke saw Lucas. He was standing by his locker with his friend, Haley James. Brooke took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hi," she said quietly. She smiled at Haley, who gave her an 'I want to hit you' look.

"Brooke," Lucas said, not making eye contact.

"Look, can we talk?" she asked Lucas.

Haley crossed her arms. No way was she going to let Brooke talk to Lucas when he was this upset. "Sorry Brooke, but Lucas and I have to go to the library to study for our test," she said. "Come on Luke." Haley grabbed Lucas' arm and pulled him away from the lockers.

Brooke sighed, and looked across the hallway. Nathan was talking to Tim and Charlie. They were laughing together. Brooke walked over to them. "Hey guys," she said. Nathan smiled. "Nathan, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked with a shrug.

"Sure," Nathan said. "Sorry guys, duty calls." Brooke turned around to walk away, and then Nathan winked at Tim.

They walked over to the media room, and slammed the door. Brooke pushed Nathan up to the wall. "I need you so badly right now," she whispered to him.

As they were putting on their clothes, Nathan asked, "So, the Boy Toy Auction is tomorrow, who are you thinking of buying?"

Brooke laughed as she put on her jeans. "I actually don't have an idea. Maybe Jake," she said, joking about with him.

"Jagelski?" Nathan asked, hurt.

She laughed again. "I would buy you, but everyone thinks we broke up. It would be weird…"

Nathan nodded and walked over to Brooke. He put each hand on each cheek and kissed her romantically. Brooke hugged his waist. "Find me at midnight tomorrow for our kiss," he said. Then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I feel terrible for not updating! I'm so sorry, I was going through a lot, and then I went on vacation and I didn't bring my laptop, so there was no possible way of updating. So here's the next chapter. Review! You guys help me keep going. If you have any ideas for the story, please message me or something. I always love the input! **

**Once again, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy!**

The next day, Brooke sat quietly in math class waiting to get her test back. Mr. Lee was handing them back individually, with little smart remarks to the students. Nathan was sitting three seats behind her, but she didn't feel like making small talk with him right now. Her mind was on other things, like her mother and Jim, and what mark did she get on this test. She sighed once she heard Mr. Lee's footsteps behind her. He put the test on her desk, and quickly walked away, he hated Brooke, mostly just because she wasn't good at math, and he had given up trying. The bell rang and Brooke walked out of math class with her test in her hand. She looked up and saw Lucas talking to Haley again. She sighed and walked over to them. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hi," she said once more to them.

"Brooke, we have to go to class…" Haley said, obviously lying to her since the bell just rang and they have five more minutes until the second bell would ring.

"Wait, stop. Haley, do you think we can talk?" she asked, ashamed.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Lucas. "Uh, yeah, sure… Luke, you go to class, I'll meet you in Bio." Lucas rolled his eyes again and walked away.

"I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't serious…" Brooke said as she handed Haley her Math test. "I really need your help."

Haley eyes widened when she saw Brooke's test. "Brooke, a 42? How did this happen?" she asked, flipping through the test.

Brooke shrugged. "Do you think you can help me? Without anyone knowing?" she asked.

Haley nodded. "Of course, Brooke. Just call me when you want a tutor night." Suddenly, Haley felt all this guilt for hating Brooke. She needed help, and Haley would give that to her.

"Thank you so much, Haley. You don't understand how much I appreciate this."

She grabbed her test from Haley and walked to History. _I can't believe Haley was so cool about helping me with my math. Maybe she's a bigger person than I thought. _All of a sudden, she bumped into a boy, which was stupid, really, because the hallways were completely deserted. Her History textbook fell on the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the boy said.

Brooke sighed and bent down to pick up her textbook, and her test that fell out of the seventieth page. Before Brooke could pick it up, the boy picked it up and looked at it as he got up. "Excuse me…" Brooke said before she looked at the boy. He was _gorgeous._

"Brooke Davis," he read out the name on the top right corner. "I'm Chase Adams."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before," she said as she took her test back from Chase.

Chase nodded. "I was actually lost, can you help me?" he asked.

Brooke's heartbeat sped up more than it has in a while. "Of course! What class do you have now?"

"History, with Mr. Pico."

She smiled. "You're in luck, that's my class too. I'll walk you."

As they started walking, Chase said, "Funny, I thought the guy was supposed to walk the girl everywhere." He smiled.

Brooke laughed. He looked at her like she was an angel, and he seemed like a nice boy. Until Brooke thought of something. "So, do you have a girlfriend, Chase?" she asked randomly.

Chase looked down. "It's sort of a complicated story. I used to have one. Not anymore though."

Brooke felt like smiling, but she didn't want to seem too eager. "Well that only leaves one question before we enter that room." She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Are you apart of the Boy Toy Auction tonight?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sadly, the principal stuck me in it when I was getting my schedule"

Brooke winked. "Well, tonight shall be fun." They entered the class late, and took seats right next to each other near the door. "Ms. Davis, you're late. Who have you brought to class with you?" Mr. Pico asked.

Brooke stood up. "Sorry Mr. Pico. This is Chase Adams. He's new here, that's why we're late. I was showing him around."

"You know that I'm going to have to give you detention," he said.

Brooke smiled her mischievous smile. "Oh, I don't think you _need _to," she said with a wink. Then she sat down. The class all laughed at each other until Mr. Pico calmed everyone down. Brooke smiled at Chase who was smiling and laughing with her.

That night, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and every other girl who was a senior were in the auditorium, waiting for Whitey to introduce the first Boy Toy. Brooke was holding hands with Bevin, who was going to buy Doug. "Who are you going to buy, Brooke?!" Bevin yelled over the music.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know yet!" she lied to herself. She knew she was going to buy Chase.

The Boy Toy Auction started. The first boy to go on the stage was Tim. One girl in the back bought him for eight dollars. The next boy was Doug. Bevin bought him for fifty eight dollars. The next boy was Lucas. Haley started the bid at twenty five dollars. Five other girls were bidding for Lucas. Haley finally finished the bidding at ninety seven dollars. The next boy was Nathan. Brooke swallowed. Nathan walked out in his sweat suit. He ripped off his sweater and he was completely shirtless. It looked like someone greased him up before he went on stage. Brooke felt like running on the stage and taking him right then and there. Girls started screaming and throwing money on the stage. Brooke walked out of the room until Nathan left the stage. Brooke could hear that Nathan got picked for two hundred and fifty seven dollars; she just didn't know who bought him. Brooke walked back into the room and waited for Chase to get on stage, which he eventually did. Brooke screamed and bought him for ninety three dollars.

Chase walked back behind the stage and smiled. He knew that Brooke bought him, and he was happy about it. "Yo dude, my name's Nathan Scott. I know you're new here, so I just wanted to introduce myself. You're Chase Adams, right?" Nathan asked as he extended his hand for Chase to shake. Chase nodded. "So, who bought you?" he asked after Chase shook his hand.

He smiled. "Brooke Davis." He walked away, not thinking about talking to Nathan.

Nathan stood there, not at all excited for his date with Peyton.

Chase met up with Brooke outside of the school. "Hi Boy Toy," she said as she grabbed onto his arm. Even though they've only known each other for a day, Brooke felt like she knew this guy forever. They talked the entire day, even when Brooke went to her house, and Chase went to his. He called her and they talked for hours before the auction. "Where's our date going to be?"

Chase shrugged. "Wherever you want it to be, Brooke Davis," he whispered her name like it was a secret that they knew each other. Brooke liked it.

Nathan walked out of the school in his Tree Hill High jacket and his hands in his pockets. Peyton smiled. "So, I was thinking we could just hang out near the river court, or into town. Just for dinner."

Nathan smiled a fake smile. "Okay, sounds good." He looked to his right and saw his ex girlfriend walking, hand in hand with Chase. Seeing them together made him want to vomit all the food he ate today. Seeing the girl he used to love walking off with the new guy made him want to run after them, punch Chase in the face, and grab Brooke back. He wanted her back. For good.

Brooke and Chase ended up parked at the river court. They sat in Chase's car, looking at the water. "I never really noticed it, but this place is really beautiful," Brooke said. Chase looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke didn't take her eyes off of the water. "I mean, I used to always come here, but just to watch people play basketball."

"So you watch people play basketball at school, and for fun?" Chase asked.

Brooke smiled and finally looked at him. "I guess, in a weird way, basketball is sort of my life too…" She looked back at the river. This would usually be the time where Brooke would ask the boy if he wanted to go for a swim, but Chase was different. She didn't want to have sex with him right away. He was the boy that you needed to get to know before seeing that side to him. And Brooke was happy about that. "God, it really is something, isn't it?"

Chase smiled. "I think you're really something, Brooke Davis." Brooke looked at Chase, and leaned in. Chase followed her lead, but right before they were about to kiss, Chase stopped it by saying, "Not until midnight."

Brooke opened her eyes with shock. "Tease!" she shouted at a joke. Chase laughed. "So, why'd you move to Tree Hill?" she asked.

"My brother," he said with a shrug. Brooke looked curious. "I didn't move here with my parents. My brother left home and moved here, and then I followed a year later."

Brooke was impressed. "Wait, a year later? Why not right away?" she asked.

Chase looked at the steering wheel. "I would tell you, but we don't know each other that well…"

She smiled. "I understand. But when you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Brooke."

Chase drove Brooke home. It was 11:54 P.M. "Well, we're a bit early, aren't we?"

Brooke shrugged. "It was a really fun night. I'm glad I bought you," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you bought me too." With that, he leaned in slowly, and met his lips with hers. She parted her lips and waited for Chase to take action; which he did. They parted ways and smiled. Brooke opened the door. "See you Monday, Brooke Davis."

She climbed out of the car and shut the door. The best part of the date: when Chase waited until she was safely in her home to drive away.

Nathan looked at his Blackberry. It was 12:09 A.M. Brooke wasn't at his house yet, and Peyton still was. "Okay, well I think I'd better be going," she said. She kissed Nathan's cheek and got off the couch.

Right before she opened the door, Nathan asked, "Peyton, why'd you spend two hundred and fifty seven dollars on me?"

Peyton smiled. "It was Brooke's money. She lent it to me two weeks ago. So it was kind of like Brooke bought you. I know she would have if it wasn't for me," she said with a shrug. "So you got your way. You got Brooke."

He smiled back. "Thanks Peyton." Peyton waved and left his house. He took his Blackberry and dialed Brooke's number.

She was in her bed smiling. Her Blackberry started vibrating. She looked at the caller ID. NATHAN SCOTT. Brooke turned the ringer on silent and put the phone on her nightstand. She went under the covers with her jeans and shirt on, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! It's longer than my usual chapters, and I'm sorry if it's weird where I cut them off, I'm not too good at knowing when is a good time to just stop. I really hope you guys are liking it! **

The next morning, Brooke woke to the smell of coffee. It was Nathan, walking into her room, holding two cups of coffee from Karen's Café. "Brooke, you're awake."

Brooke sat up. "Not really. I just smelt coffee." Nathan laughed and sat on the side of her bed and handed her a cup. "Mmm. Thank you," she said, like a five year old kid. She took a sip and sighed.

"So how was your date last night?" he asked, trying to ask why she didn't go to his house.

"It was good. We just watched a movie here last night. That's why I didn't answer your call. My phone was on silent, and I didn't see that you called me until 2:00 A.M., and I thought that would be too early to wake you up," Brooke lied. She would never tell Nathan that she had the best time of her life on her date, and that she came home early.

Nathan nodded. "Did he give you a good night kiss?" he asked.

Brooke laughed. "Of course he did. That was a part of the deal." She took another sip.

Nathan smiled and pecked Brooke on the mouth. She smiled a fake smile and took another sip of her coffee. Once she swallowed, Nathan kissed her again, this time, with more force, like he wanted her. As he kissed her, he took his and her coffees and put them on her nightstand. He gently pushed her down and lay on top of her, still kissing. He moved to her neck, and she was breathing heavily. "Nathan…" she said, trying to stop him. He was now kissing her chest, unbuttoning her shirt. "Nathan, please…" He was hoping she just wanted him, but she didn't want him. "Nathan, please stop," she finally got out.

He looked up at her and sat up. "What?"

Brooke shrugged. "I'm not in the mood right now," she lied again.

"Oh. So do you want to go get some breakfast somewhere then?" he asked, trying to be a friend towards Brooke.

She smiled. "Sure. Let me just go get dressed." She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom with a new shirt.

They went to this little place, Dairyland, in town. "I'll have French toast," Nathan said as he handed the waitress his menu.

"And I'll have blueberry pancakes," Brooke said. The waitress left and Nathan just looked at Brooke. "What, do I have something on my face?" Brooke asked, blushing.

Nathan laughed. "No, it's just, you look pretty day, Davis."

Her cheeks turned a darker red. "Thanks Nate."

Her phone vibrated. Brooke looked at her Blackberry underneath the table and saw a BBM from Chase.

**ChaseAdams: Hey brooke. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie or something.**

Brooke smiled a large smile. Two dates in a row? Now that was cute.

**Brooke Davis: Heey. And I would but the first playoff game is tomorrow at Riverdale High School, and we need to leave tonight because it's five hours away. We'll be staying in a hotel tonight. You can come and watch me cheer. ;)**

Brooke looked up from underneath the table and saw Nathan eyeing her. "So I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the bus to Riverdale tonight," Nathan said, trying to get Brooke's attention to him, and not her cell phone.

She smiled. She loved the way Nathan was really trying to be friends with her, instead of being the jackass he was when they dated. "Sure. There's a party in Bevin and I's hotel room tonight too."

He was getting her back, he just knew he was.

**ChaseAdams: That sounds really fun, but I can't go. Hopefully I can see you cheer another time. **

Oh yes, he was getting her back.

Brooke packed her Ravens duffel bag and drove to school. She was wearing her blue Ravens shirt, with TNA pants, and her Ravens jacket. She threw her bag in the side compartment of the bus and walked on, sitting at the very back, waiting for Nathan to show up.

The ride was very long for Brooke. She sat in the back, next to the window, and next to Nathan. Next to them were Tim, Charlie, and Jake. Brooke had had sex with Charlie in the ninth grade, and he never forgot it. In front of them were Bevin and Doug. And next to them were Nick and Teresa. It was funny how nine people could be so different, but they love each other all the same. It wasn't complete though. Peyton was missing. And Brooke finally realized how much she missed her.

Brooke rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, closed her eyes, and put her feet up so her knees were bent. Nathan didn't move his head, but looked at Brooke, and smiled. He crossed arms with her and held her hand. This was his favorite part of the trip.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke's phone vibrated, which woke her up. She jumped awake, and quickly untangled herself with Nathan. She looked at her phone.

**ChaseAdams: How's the trip?**

Brooke smiled and turned so her back was rested on the window. She flung her legs over Nathan's lap so she could stretch. She didn't want Nathan to know that she was BBMing another boy. He wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

**Brooke Davis: Boorrrring. I was sleeping until you BBMed me.**

**ChaseAdams: Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep.**

**Brooke Davis: No, that's alright. I'd rather stay up and talk to you.**

"What do you think, Brooke?" Bevin asked.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"What time should everyone be in our hotel room?" she asked once more.

Brooke shrugged. "Well, practice ends at 7:30, right? So like, 8:30?"

Jake nodded. "Everything alright with you, Davis?"

Brooke smiled. Jake was also one of her best friends. He was the one who started the nickname Davis. They've known each other for the longest, since they were five. "Yeah, everything's fine."

**ChaseAdams: You know, brooke, I really like you.**

**Brooke Davis: Thanks Chase. I like you too. **

They got to Riverdale and settled into their hotel. Brooke smiled at Bevin as Bevin took out the alcohol she had in her duffel bag. Brooke took out her two bottles of vodka and a case of beer. "I basically didn't have any room for clothes in here."

"Well, you only really need three outfits. The one you're wearing now, the one you're going to wear tonight, and your cheer uniform," Bevin said. "So there's tons of room for everything else."

Brooke nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So, dude, are you and Brooke back together then?" Jake asked as he unpacked.

Nathan smiled as he flipped through the channels. "I don't know, man. I want us to be."

"You guys looked pretty tight on the bus." Jake hoped to God that they weren't back together.

He smirked. "I guess we'll find out tonight how tight we are."

"Don't play her again, Nate. I'm surprised that she even sat next to you. Last thing I heard was that she wanted you dead," Jake said.

Nathan got off of his bed and took out his alcohol from his bag. "Dude, don't say shit to anyone, but me and Brooke have been, sort of, friendly."

Jake stopped unpacking and looked at Nathan. "What," he said, in all seriousness. Sure, Nathan and Brooke were good together, and he loved seeing his two best friends together, but he knew Brooke better than anyone. She was attached.

Nathan laughed. "After that fight I got in with Lucas—"

"You mean when he beat you?"

"Shut it. Anyway, after that fight, Brooke brought me back to her house and we fell asleep together in her bed, and then in the morning, she was just… she just wanted me," Nathan said, remembering every part of that morning.

Jake sighed. "So you and Brooke have been having sex ever since… like, five days ago?"

Nathan nodded. "Five times in five days."

"Nice," Jake lied through his teeth. "Look, I gotta go make a call to my folks, I'll be right back," he said, hoping Nathan wouldn't look at him like he's stupid. Jake had a cell phone, but he was lying to Nathan. He actually needed to talk to Brooke.

He banged on the door three times. Brooke opened it. "Hey Jakey," she said with a smile on her face. She used to be in love with Jake before she met Nathan.

"Davis, we need to talk, is Bevin in?" he asked, looking into her room.

"She just jumped in the shower, come in." He walked in and sat on Brooke's bed. Brooke slammed the door shut. "What's this about? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Brooke, you and Nathan? Really?"

Brooke was confused. "What?"

"Nate told me that you and him were hooking up for the past five days, why would you do that to yourself?" he asked, disappointed.

Brooke blushed. "Yeah, we have been. Why is that so bad? I mean, you were so happy when we started dating."

Jake shrugged. "You can't do this to yourself again, Brooke. You can't do that to us—"

"Jake stop! Okay, I haven't slept with him since the Boy Toy Auction!" she shouted. "So please, can you leave me alone?"

Jake shook his head. "Whatever Brooke," he said upsettingly. Then he walked out. Jake has never been upset with Brooke, she felt like crying.

The party started hours later. Brooke smiled with her red plastic cup as boys from the basketball team and girls from the cheerleading team sat around, playing games, or dancing with each other. She put the drink down and walked out of the hotel room. She was roaming the halls by herself, because to be honest, she was sick of the party. All she really wanted to do was cuddle up in her bed and have a decent night sleep, without hearing Jim's snores, or her phone buzzing off the nightstand. She sighed and clicked the button for the elevator, and that's when she ran into two people she missed dearly.

"Brooke," Peyton said first.

She waved. "Hi Peyt. Lucas…" she said. She was more worried to talk to Lucas than Peyton. Because by the first glance they shared two seconds ago, Brooke and Peyton both knew that they were friends again.

"Brooke," he said with a firm hand, wanting to yell and Peyton for forcing him to go get cream puffs from the lobby.

"Can we all talk? I need to talk to someone," she said with a whimper.

Peyton nodded with a smile. "Of course," she whispered. Lucas didn't seem happy about it at all.

They walked downstairs and sat at the coffee shop the hotel had. Brooke smiled at Lucas. He turned his head at looked at the barista. "Look, Peyton, I know we've had our differences, but I want to put it behind us." Peyton smiled. "Ever since I told you to screw off, I have wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Especially now, when we were driving here, I realized how much I missed you, and how much I wanted you to sit at the back of the bus with us, where you belong."

Peyton smiled a larger smile. "Thank God. I thought I was going to be the one to start this conversation." She got off her chair and hugged Brooke. Brooke laughed. Lucas didn't crack an inch.

"Look, Peyt, do you think you could give us a minute?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Of course." Then she quickly walked away.

Brooke sat her elbow on the table and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Lucas," she whispered. He looked in her eyes. She dropped her elbow and lifted her head. "Luke. You should know that night would have been amazing if Peyton and Nate didn't walk in. I mean, I probably wouldn't have gone all the way with you, but we would've shared that night."

"Brooke, just stop talking. Please. You chose Nathan over me that night, so I don't want to hear this," he said with attitude.

She sighed. "I know, but that's because you punched out Nathan that night. Luke, if you didn't do that, then I probably would have chosen you. You're the good guy I've always wanted. But that night, you weren't, and I guess I was just shocked. I would have expected that out of Nathan, but not you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You know, Brooke, sometimes the good guy needs to punch people out," he said with such seriousness, Brooke thought that he might punch her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Luke. I understand it; it was just a shock. You should know, Nathan and I are over. I don't want to be with that type of guy anymore. I want to change it," she said, honestly.

He nodded. "Well Brooke, if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here."

She smiled and stood up. "Thank you so much, Luke." Lucas also stood up. They quickly hugged, and walked back to the now dead party in silence. Brooke walked into her room with a yawn. "Bevin, what the hell happened?" she asked, shocked.

Bevin laughed. "We ran out of booze…" she laughed.

"Well, that's a little awkward. Who drank it all?" she asked.

Bevin rolled her eyes. "Do you really need to ask?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as well and ran to the bedroom five doors down. She couldn't believe what had happened, and she didn't understand it. She banged on the door. Jake opened it. "Is he okay?" she asked, worriment in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "He's in the bathroom."

"Throwing up?" she asked, scared for Nathan.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I would go in there now if I were you," he said.

Brooke ran in the room and into the bathroom. "Nathan, are you okay?" she asked once she saw him. He was looking in the mirror, hands on the sink, looking like he was going to vomit. "Nathan?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Brooke, I really am."

She rubbed his back. "It's okay," she said with a smile. He then ran to the toilet, and let all the alcohol get out of his system. Brooke went after him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. "It's okay Nate, get it all out."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Brooke woke up the next day next to Jake on the queen bed. She had forgotten how she had gotten there until she got up and went to the bathroom. Nathan was there, passed out next to the toilet. She had fallen asleep next to Jake, because she was scared that Nathan would do something stupid. Jake got up and stood next to a shocked Brooke. He shook his head. "Whitey is going to kill him if he doesn't get his shit together," he said.

"What time is the game tonight?" she asked, still looking at a passed out Nathan.

Jake sighed. "7:00 o'clock tonight, but we have practice at 2:00."

Brooke looked at the clock that was next to the queen-sized bed. "It's 11:00 o'clock now. We better get him up now, so he has time to get ready," she said.

Jake nodded. They went into the bathroom and lifted Nathan off of the bathroom floor. He groaned. "Shut up, buddy," Jake said as he lifted Nathan's weight. Brooke helped him take Nathan to the bed. They dropped him lightly onto the bed. "If he didn't wake up during that, I don't know what will wake him up."

Brooke sighed. "Let's go get some water." They went to the bathroom with an empty bottle. Brooke ran cold water and put the bottle under the tap. "Look, Jake, I'm sorry about the other day. I understand where you're coming from."

Jake smiled. "I'm sorry too. But Brooke, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I missed him."

"But Brooke, you used to come to me complaining about what an ass Nathan was to you. You told me that he never talked to you about anything, things me and you talk about. Why would you put yourself through that again?" he asked, upset for Brooke.

She turned off the tap and stared at Jake. "Because this time it isn't like before. We aren't actually dating. We're just sleeping with each other when we want to."

"You're going to get attached, Brooke," he said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not, because I'm already kind of seeing Chase Adams."

"Chase Adams?" Jake asked. "The new guy?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "He's a really sweet guy, our first date was the auction, but like, we text all the time, and we kissed, and it felt so right to kiss someone like him," Brooke explained.

Jake smiled. "That's good, Davis; that's really good. I'm happy for you," he said with true feelings. They walked into the room again and saw Nathan sitting up, rubbing his temples. "Hey, look who's awake!" he said with a laugh. "How are yah', buddy?"

Nathan looked up. "How do you think I am?" he asked.

Brooke smiled. "We got you some water," she said as she sat on the bed next to him, and gave him the bottle.

Nathan smirked a small smirk and drank the water. "I'm just going to shower. Thanks, guys." He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

The game was a hit, even though Nathan felt like crap; he scored the most points during the game. Whitey didn't even know there was a party last night. Finally, it was time to go home. They got into the yellow bus. The back of the bus was filled with the original ten; Brooke, Nathan, Tim, Charlie, Jake, Bevin, Doug, Nick, Teresa, and of course, Peyton. The difference? Lucas was sitting next to her. Brooke sat next to Jake, since Tim and Nathan were already sitting next to each other.

When they got back to Tree Hill, Brooke immediately called Chase. She missed talking to him over the weekend. The phone rang three times before he answered. "Hello?" he answered. Brooke looked at the clock; it was 2:00 A.M. on a Sunday morning.

She muttered under her breath. "Shit, sorry, Chase. I didn't realize how late… or early it was. I just came back. I'll let you go back to bed," she said as she slid the phone down her face slowly.

She was about to press the end button when she heard Chase speak. "No… that's alright. I'd rather stay up and talk to you," he said, hoping Brooke would understand the joke.

Which she did; she laughed. "Wow, that sounds familiar," she joked. "So did you just miss me dearly?" she asked in a love-y dove-y tone.

"Hell yeah I did," he said seriously. "When do I get to finally see you, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke blushed, and she was so thankful that she was talking to Chase over the phone, so he wouldn't see. "Well, I'm free tomorrow after school…" she said. "We could go out afterwards."

"I would love that," he said.

"Okay, well I better get to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow Chase Adams."

"See you tomorrow Brooke Davis."

The next day, Brooke walked from her locker into the courtyard. She slung her black bag over her right shoulder, and started walking to her usual table. She then saw who was sitting there. Nathan, Tim, Jake, Bevin, and Theresa. Brooke sighed. She really didn't want to talk to Nathan right now; they haven't really talked since the morning when he was hung over. She looked around the courtyard and saw that Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and some other guys that Brooke saw at the river court that one night were sitting at a table three tables away from Nathan's table. She smiled and walked directly to the table. She stood there and saw that the four guys from the river court were staring at her with awe. Lucas and Peyton looked up at her. "Hey Brooke," Peyton said.

"Hey guys," she replied. "I was wondering if you have room for one more."

Lucas smiled and scooted away from Peyton and made room for Brooke. Of course there was room for Brooke. Once she sat down, one of the guys from the river court quickly extended his hand out to her. "Junk," he said quietly.

Brooke looked at Lucas with her eyes scrunched and smiled. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry?" she asked as she put her hand against his.

"My name. Junk."

Brooke laughed again. "Oh, hi Junk… I'm Brooke."

The four other guys introduced themselves. Junk, Fergie, Skillz, and Mouth. She had to say, this group had weird names for themselves. Brooke smiled a small smile to Haley. No one knew, but since a week ago, Brooke has been meeting Haley for a tutoring session after cheerleading practice in the tutor room. They got along most of the time, which was different for Haley. She thought she hated girls like Brooke and Peyton, but Peyton was a really good friend to Lucas ever since that night that he and Nathan fought, and Brooke seemed like she was really trying to change.

"I'm really glad we're friends again Peyt. I missed you," Brooke said as they walked down the halls together, waiting for the bell to ring.

Peyton smiled. "You've missed so much."

"Ooh, fill me in," Brooke said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Peyton laughed. "Well, my dad is coming home on Friday!" she exclaimed with the biggest smile Brooke has ever seen on Peyton.

Brooke squealed and hugged Peyton. "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you! Should I come over on Saturday?" she asked, going back into their ritual. Every time Larry Sawyer came into town, Brooke would always have dinner with them one night, to show Larry that Peyton and her were still friends.

Peyton nodded. "Yes please! So, what are you doing tonight?"

Brooke smiled; because right when Peyton asked that question, Brooke's eyesight was focused on somebody at his locker. Chase was grabbing books out of his locker when she saw him. "As a matter of fact…" Brooke said as she ran up closer to Chase. She tapped his shoulder and smiled at him.

He smiled. "Hey," he said.

"P. Sawyer, this is Chase. Chase, this is my bestest friend, Peyton," Brooke said.

He shook her hand. "Hi," Peyton said with a smirk. Once Chase turned back to his locker, Peyton looked at Brooke and winked. "Well, I have to go find Jake… I'll see you later, Brooke. And it was nice meeting you Chase," she said as she walked away.

Brooke smiled once they were alone. Chase shut his locker. "Hi," he said with a smile, as he got closer towards Brooke's face.

"Hi," she said back. He quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. She turned around and they linked their arms. They walked down the halls together. "I can't wait for tonight," she said.

"Me either. What do you want to do?" he asked.

She shrugged. She didn't like when guys asked what she wanted to do on a date. The guys are supposed to make the plans. "We could just hang out at my house, if you want," she suggested.

He nodded. "I would love that," he said. The bell rang. They walked to History class together.

That night, they went to Brooke's house together. Because Victoria and Jim were away together, they sat on the couch and turned on the television. Chase put his arm on the top of the couch, surrounding Brooke's body. Brooke's hands were on Chase's chest. She could feel him breathing, and it felt amazing to her. Just then, her phone started to vibrate. "Crap, hold on a second," she said. She jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Brooke," she heard a man say.

"What?" she asked.

She could hear him smirk. "Come over," he said.

As she laughed, she said, "No way, Nate. You can have fun all by yourself." He laughed, and at that point Brooke could tell that he was drunk. Nathan always had a different laugh when he was drunk; it was serious. "Are you with Tim?"

"Are you with… Adams?" he asked right away.

Brooke was stunned. "What?" she asked.

"I heard… when you were talking with… to Jagielski. At the tournament."

"Shit…" Brooke mumbled. "Look, Nathan—" she started.

He sighed. "Don't bother. I know, I'm bad for you, and you don't like me, and you had a lot of problems with me, but Davis, you're it for me." With that, he hung up the phone.

Brooke looked at her phone and shook her head. She had to get Nathan out of her life if she was ever going to make it work with Chase. She went back to the living room where Chase was in his exact position on the couch. "Hey, what was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just my mom," she lied. If Chase had known her for her entire life, he would know that she was lying. Victoria would never call Brooke for fun. She sat back down next to Chase and sighed, hoping that Nathan was done messing with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I finally finished the story, so I should be updating every day, or every second day seeing how things go! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next day, before school, Brooke went into Karen's Café for some breakfast. At the bar, she saw Deb talking to Lucas. She walked up to the bar with a smile and sat next to Lucas. "Hey Brooke," Deb said with a smile. Brooke loved that Deb knew about the troubles her and Nathan had, but was still nice to her.

"Hi Deb, how are you?" she asked out of politeness.

She sighed and leaned over to Brooke. "Dan has been killing me. I can't do it anymore. And Nathan, don't even get me started on Nathan! Since he's come back from the tournament, he has been having late nights with Tim, stealing Dan's whiskey."

Brooke shook her head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Deb…" she said, knowing that the reason Nathan was acting out was because of her.

"Everything went well at the tournament, right?" she asked.

Brooke looked at Lucas and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe something else has been bringing him down," she said.

Deb stood up straight, noticing that a table has finished eating. "I hope he changes, fast. I don't want him to end up like his father." Then, she left the bar and went to the table.

Brooke looked at Lucas. "Hey," she said.

He smiled. "Hey."

Brooke took a menu and looked at it. "So what's good here?" she asked, still looking at the menu.

"Here, I don't want my eggs anymore. Have them," he offered.

Brooke laughed and put the menu down. "If you insist." She grabbed his fork and start putting chunks of scrambled eggs in her mouth. "My God these are good," she said with her mouth full. Lucas laughed, and that's when the front door opened. Lucas spun around in his chair and smiled. Brooke put down her fork and looked at who was there. "Oh, hey Haley," she said.

Haley smiled. "Hey Brooke. Ready to go?" she asked them.

Lucas put on his backpack and said, "Yeah, let me just go talk to Deb about tonight." And he left to the kitchen.

Haley sat where Lucas once was and smiled at Brooke. "What's tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, it's Mouth's birthday, we're closing this place down for a private party. You want to come?" she asked, kindly.

Brooke smiled inside. "Sure! What time?" she asked.

"We're meeting here at 7:00, but Luke would probably be okay with you coming to his house earlier. I'm going too. So like, be there at around 6:20?" Haley said.

Brooke nodded. "Okay, sounds good!" she said.

Just then, Haley leaned in closer towards Brooke. "Brooke, did you see your results from the math exam yesterday?" she asked.

_Oh shit. _Brooke had been so worried about that exam, especially because she didn't have a lot of time to study because of the tournament. She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her nails; it was a habit she had when she was nervous. "No."

Haley smiled one of the biggest smiles Brooke has seen on her. "You got 84%," she said, her white teeth glowing.

Brooke's eyes widened. "An 84? Holy shit, Hales, that's amazing!" She jumped off of the barstool and hugged Haley. "Thank you so, so much!"

Lucas came out of the kitchen to see the two girls hugging each other. He smiled. He loved that Haley was letting Brooke into their group. He knew Haley; he knew that once she noticed the good in Brooke, she would allow him to actually have feelings for her. "Okay," he said as he started to walk out from behind the bar. "Let's go."

They walked to school together. Haley had told Lucas that Brooke was going to his house before the party. With that information in his head all day, Lucas was smiling. He loved the idea that Brooke would be coming to his house at the end of the day.

Brooke sighed as she went into math class, knowing that Nathan would be sitting down, waiting for her entrance. She walked in to see him sitting in her desk. She stomped over. "Get out," she said, harshly.

He smirked and looked around him. All of his 'boys' were around, laughing. "I don't see that happening," he said. Brooke grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the class; at that point, Nathan's friends were wolf-whistling and clapping. Nathan smirked one last time before he was out of the classroom. "Well Davis, if you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," he said.

She slapped him across the face. "Stop acting like an ass, Nate," she said. Nathan put his palm up to his face. She scoffed. "And stop acting like it hurts!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, Nathan, if you really meant what you said last night, you would show me it. Don't act like you don't give a shit, and then call me in the night, wanting me to forgive you!" She started to walk back to class before she thought of something else to say. She turned around and looked at the sad boy. "And start showing some respect to Deb. She doesn't want you to turn out like Dan, and neither do I."

At home, Brooke slipped on dark skinny jeans, and a red tight tank top. Her hair was perfectly curled. At that point, Haley had knocked on the front door. Brooke had told Haley her address so they could walk to Lucas' together. Brooke grabbed her black leather jacket and ran out of the door. They drove to Lucas' in Brooke's blue Volkswagen bug convertible. Once they got there, Brooke noticed that Lucas had a door straight to his bedroom. She liked that, it seemed like he was free. Haley opened the door without knocking, just to see Lucas lying on his bed with his laptop open.

"Oh, shit. Hey guys, I lost track of time. Let me just go brush my teeth," Lucas said as he put the laptop down on his nightstand and left the room quickly.

Brooke and Haley jumped on his bed and lay down, making themselves comfortable. Brooke flipped on her stomach on his bed and saw that his laptop was opened. Brooke could see what was open. "Haley, what is this?" Brooke asked, pointing to the computer.

"I don't know, what does it say?" she asked.

Brooke moved closer to the laptop. There were thirty pages, and currently, it was on page twelve. He obviously was reading it before Haley and Brooke came over. Brooke read the first paragraph on the page, "She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it." Brooke sat there, stunned with what she just read. She felt her face getting hot, was she actually getting pleasure out of the words that Lucas had written about her? She pushed the laptop away and stared at Haley with amazement. "Whoa…" was all she could think of saying.

Haley laughed. "Well, c'mon Brooke, you can't really tell me that you didn't know Luke had feelings for you…" Brooke shrugged. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I knew that he had feelings for me, you know, when we kissed and all, but I thought we got over that when we didn't talk for two weeks…" She felt tears coming out of her eyes. Haley immediately jumped by her side and hugged her. "I'm so sorry," she said, wiping her now wet cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked as she rubbed Brooke's arm.

Brooke shook her head. "It's getting to be too much. And I don't want to seem like a bitch that has all these guys after her, who is a dumb hoe, but like, Nathan won't stop bothering me, and now Lucas. It's just hard to stay with a great guy like Chase when I have the Scott boys always there."

Haley smiled. "You aren't a dumb hoe, Brooke. You're just confused. We all are at this point. I mean, who would think that I would be in Lucas Scott's bedroom, hugging Brooke Davis?" Brooke smiled. "Just bring Chase to the party tonight, maybe Lucas will get the picture."

Brooke scrunched her eyes. "Haley, you're Lucas' best friend, why are you saying this?"

Haley shrugged. "At least for now, you're with Chase. Keep it that way until you have a better reason to break up with him other than, 'I have the Scott boys'."

Brooke laughed, just then Lucas walked back into the room. "Ready to go?" he asked.

They all packed up in Lucas' car and drove to Karen's Café together. The party was fun, Mouth was too excited that Brooke showed up that he couldn't even take it all in, but that was when Chase walked in the front door. Brooke stopped talking to Lucas and Mouth and went to the front door to greet Chase with a smile going ear to ear. "Hey!" she said as she gave him a hug. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"Yeah, well, you didn't give me much choice, did you?" he asked jokingly.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends," she said. Friends? Was that what they were now?

She pulled Chase to Lucas and Mouth. "Hey guys, this is my…"

"Boyfriend," Chase finished. He stuck out his hand. "Chase Adams."

Mouth shook his hand with a smile on his face that everybody knew was fake. Sure, he knew Brooke wouldn't fall for him. But he thought they could become really close friends, and maybe one day… Lucas, on the other hand, shook Chase's hand with a serious face. Brooke had a boyfriend so quickly after breaking it off with Nathan?

Brooke smiled. "Well, I think I see Peyton over there talking to Haley. We'll be right back," she said. She pulled Chase to the girls quickly.

"She has a boyfriend?" Mouth quickly asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I guess," he said, trying not to act jealous. He looked at Brooke. She had the biggest smile on her face, holding onto Chase's waist. He now focused on Chase. He wasn't a bad looking guy, and he seemed nice. By the way he was joking with Haley and Peyton, and the way he was holding onto Brooke, he seemed to like Brooke a lot.

The party ended quickly after that. Lucas walked up to Brooke and Chase, who were talking to each other quietly in the corner. Her hands were pressed up against his chest, and Lucas wanted to kill himself for the pain he was feeling inside right now. "Hey guys," he said.

They both snapped their heads to the side and looked at him. "Oh hey Luke," Brooke said.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home," he offered. "I mean, I'm taking Haley home, and she said she lived pretty close to you."

Brooke smiled and looked at Chase. "Yeah, that seems better than me driving you home and then driving across town to get home." She nodded. Chase leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked closer towards Lucas. "Thanks Lucas, I really appreciate it." And he quickly left.

"Shall we?" Brooke asked.

Lucas laughed and jerked his head towards Haley. "I gotta get Hales."

Once Lucas and Brooke dropped off Haley, it was just them in a silent car. "Tonight was fun," Brooke said, as she was staring out of the windshield.

Lucas quickly looked at Brooke and back at the road. "Yeah, it was fun. I'm glad you came."

She smiled. "Mouth is a funny guy. I like him."

"I'm sure he would love to hear that," he said with a smirk.

Brooke looked at Lucas with a shocked face. "What?"

Lucas laughed. "C'mon Brooke. You know that he is in love with you," he said.

Brooke smiled and giggled. "I didn't want to admit it." He smirked once more. Brooke shook her head and moaned. "You know, you look a lot like your brother when you do that."

Lucas stopped the car immediately. "This is your house, right?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. He hated when Nathan was brought up.

Brooke quickly unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her coat and swung open the door as she looked at the floor. "Thanks for the ride Lucas," she slammed the door without making eye contact. She knew she hit a nerve when she brought up Nathan, but she never knew Lucas would react like that.


	10. Chapter 10

She took off her jacket and threw it on a chair She pulled out her cell phone. It was on silent the entire night, so she didn't realize how many missed calls she had. Four missed calls, all from Nathan. "I miss you…" he whispered quietly in one of them. Brooke sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do about this. She automatically picked up her jacket once more and took her keys with her. She opened the door just to see the person she was about to go see. "Brooke, I'm so sorry."

Brooke sighed and noticed that his eye was swollen and getting red. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Dan came home and saw that I was drunk… now I'm here."

She saw his gym bag. "Well come in. Jim and Victoria won't mind if you stay here for a while." She opened the door wider and he walked in. He stood there awkwardly. "Well, c'mon, sit down on the couch, throw your feet up on the table, that's what you usually do," she joked.

Nathan's face didn't move. "Look, I don't want to be like how I was with you. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden on you…"

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "No, Nate, just c'mon, let's sit." He walked towards the couch and put his bag on the floor. He sat there with no emotion. "Hey," she said. She handed him an ice pack and sat next to him. "Let's talk."

"Where's Jim and Victoria?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the wall that was directly in front of him.

She faked a smile. "Well right now, they're at a function for endangered owls… or something. I don't even know." He nodded. Nathan felt Brooke's hand on his thigh, rubbing gently. He smiled. "Nathan… talk to me."

He sighed. "Brooke, I really can't."

She nodded and scooted closer towards him and hugged him. She's never seen Nathan like this. She didn't know what to do. She just sat there, holding him until he fell asleep on her lap. Brooke breathed quietly, playing with Nathan's hair, and thought to herself, that this is what she wanted their relationship to be like when they were actually dating. She thought to herself, why would he choose now to become the sweet, sensitive guy she always wanted him to be?

The next morning, Brooke woke up in her own bed, alone. She quickly shot up in the air to look for Nathan. She saw him, sleeping peacefully in a chair. She smiled. "Nathan, wake up," she said loudly.

His eyes shot open. "I'm up, I'm up."

Brooke giggled. She tried her best to ignore his swelled up purple eye. "Want to go for breakfast?" she asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "I would love that."

They quickly got ready and went out for breakfast at their favorite place, Dairyland. The waitress brought the menus over. Brooke pushed hers away as Nathan opened his. It was silent until the waitress came asking for their orders. "I'll have the French toast," Nathan said as he handed her his menu. Brooke opened her mouth to say what she wanted. "And she'll have the blueberry pancakes." The waitress smiled at this obvious perfect couple and walked away.

"How did you…?" Brooke started.

Nathan smiled. "It's what you always get." He shrugged. "I know a lot about you, Davis."

She smiled. "Sometimes, I like that."

"Only sometimes?" he joked.

Brooke laughed. "Depends on the stuff you know about me."

"Well, I know you who your first kiss was, who you lost your virginity to…" he started.

She laughed. "I think everyone knows that about me." She paused as she took a sip of water. "But I guess you do know a lot about me… like the real reason my dad left." She looked down at her lap. "You and Jake really helped me out through that."

He smiled and took Brooke's hand that was left on the table. He rubbed it gently. "Hey, don't worry about it. Okay? I'll always be here to help you through stuff like that."

She nodded and looked back up. "For a second, I thought I was never able to talk to you about that again. I'm glad we're okay, Nate, even when I am dating Chase."

He smiled, still rubbing her hand. "Well, it's better now that I'm seeing someone," he brought up smoothly.

Her eyes widened. They both knew that there were always feelings between them, but now that they were both seeing someone knew, it might change. "Oh? And who's that?"

"Her name is Anna. I've always known her because of camp when we were younger, but I just recently saw her at the mall, and we just kind of hit it off, you know?" he said with his eyes glowing. Brooke wondered if that's what he looked like when he used to talk to his friends about her.

She nodded and ripped her hand from his grip. "Well, why didn't you go to her when Dan went all crazy?" she asked, trying not to be cold.

He shrugged. "We're just getting to know each other again."

"Then why didn't you go to Jake, or Tim?" she asked.

Nathan sighed. "Because, Brooke, I didn't _want _to. I wanted to go to you, because you know. You know that Dan is an ass. And you wouldn't be like Tim, acting stupid about it, or Jake, being all supportive and saying that I don't have to put up with it. I know that you'll listen to me, and say something along the lines of that you will be there for me when I most need it. And that's what I need. I needed you." Brooke felt like dying inside. She shook her head, trying to get the rage that was building up. She hated Nathan. He made her love him so much. Instead of saying something that she knew she would regret, she just nodded. "Hey, what do you say about me, you, Chase, and Anna go out of dinner one of these nights?" he asked kindly.

Brooke smiled. "Do you think Anna will still find you attractive with that thing?" she asked, jerking her head to his.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, don't you find it kind of hot?" he joked.

Brooke smiled. _He had no idea._

"He said WHAT to you?!" Haley shouted in the middle of Karen's Café.

"I know, I can't believe it! It was like he was asking me to jump his bones," Brooke complained. "And then he asked me to go on a double date with him and Anna."

Haley seemed like she was struck with a lightning bolt. "And you said yes?!"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know Haley! I made a joke about Anna finding it gross that his eye was all black, and he said that she would find it hot, and then I kind of muttered that I would go. And now we hate a date tomorrow night after school."

Haley wiped the counter clean. "Well, you know what that means, don't you?" Brooke stared at her blankly. "You're going on a date with Nathan… and Chase. Invite Lucas and you can have a party!"

Brooke laughed. "It's no time to joke, Haley! I really don't know what came over me! I had to cancel on Chase today to talk to you about it. He didn't care since I told him we have a date tomorrow."

The door opened. "Hey Hales, you're never going to believe what happened yesterday night," Lucas said without seeing who was sitting at the counter. He quickly saw Brooke and tried to make up a lie. "Oh, hi Brooke."

"It's okay, Lucas. I know. He's staying with me," she said, knowing that he was going to talk about Nathan. "It's okay that you're happy about it too. I understand."

He smiled and sat next to Brooke. "So what else is new?" he asked.

"Other than my ex-boyfriend slash your brother staying with me and asking me to go on a double date with him and my new boyfriend? Oh, nothing." Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well, I have to go talk to Chase. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next day at school, Brooke was walking with Peyton down the hallways. "P. Sawyer, you're never going to guess what I'm doing tonight," she said.

"And what's that?"

"Nathan asked me and Chase on a double date with his new girlfriend."

"Nate has a girlfriend?!" Peyton asked, shocked.

"Why, you jealous?" Peyton didn't have an emotion. "Sorry, too soon?"

Peyton laughed. "Too soon for you, you mean?" she joked.

"Hey guys!" Nathan said as he came in between Peyton and Brooke. "What's up?"

Peyton looked shocked. "Well you seem awfully chipper this morning," she said. "What happened to the jackass Nathan Scott we all knew and loved?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You should have seen him this morning. He was singing in the freaking shower! He only ever did that when… well, you know." She winked at Peyton, who laughed.

"Sorry P. Sawyer, that Nathan Scott has changed," he said, ignoring Brooke's comment.

"I really wish you wouldn't," she replied. The bell rang. "Well Brooke, have fun with the goody goody Nathan Scott in English. I'll see you guys later." Peyton walked in the opposite direction.

Brooke and Nathan walked to English in silence. When they got there, Brooke sat in her usual spot, next to Bevin, and Nathan sat behind her next to Tim. Mr. Walker put in a video. The class was silent, but you can always hear two little voices muttering in the back, and those two little voices were Tim and Nathan. "So what, you haven't hit that yet?" Tim asked quietly, talking about Anna.

Nathan scoffed. "Please, Tim. I hit that four months ago," Nathan replied.

Brooke then shot up from her desk, asked Mr. Walker to leave the classroom, and did. She couldn't believe Nathan just said that. They were dating at the time, and she couldn't believe that Nathan would think that Brooke wasn't listening into their conversation. She texted Chase to leave his classroom and meet her in the parking lot. Which he did. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked. Brooke shook her head and kissed him hard and passionately. He gently shoved her away. "What happened?"

"I really just need you," she said, completely breaking down. He gently laid her on the top of her car and kept kissing her. They stayed like that for a while until Brooke's phone vibrated. It was Bevin asking where she was. Brooke smiled once they stood up. "Let's continue this after dinner tonight," she said. They walked into school together and Chase kindly walked Brooke to her class. They were still watching a movie. Brooke smiled at Chase and cupped his face. They kissed again for a minute and Brooke walked back into class. Nathan stared at her the entire time.

Bevin leaned closer to Brooke's ear. "Where have you been?" she asked quietly.

Brooke smiled and quickly checked if Nathan was listening in, which he was. "I was with Chase. We shared a very _intimate _moment out in the parking lot," she whispered back with a wink. "If you know what I mean."

"So you guys did it?" Bevin asked, interested.

Brooke smirked one of Nathan's famous smirks. "Please, Bevin," she said. She turned to Nathan and waved. She couldn't wait for tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't apologize enough for the delay! I've been so busy with other things, I didn't have time to update it! Then my computer broke and it took a week to fix it. Again, I'm so sorry!**

That night, Brooke and Chase met Nathan and Anna at Didi's. This little restaurant that was all the news in Tree Hill. Broke wore a skintight black cocktail dress that ended at the middle of her thighs and went over only one shoulder, with red pumps. Chase wore a black suit with a white shirt under his jacket, as Didi's was a very nice place to eat at. Nathan wore a black on black suit; with a red tie that Brooke had bought him. Anna was wearing a short blue dress that flowed down and was strapless. She wore white high heels. Brooke's hair was curled, and Anna's was straight. They were the opposite of each other. Brooke and Chase quickly sat down across from Nathan and Anna. "Hey guys. This is Anna," Nathan said right away.

Brooke held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Brooke, and this is my boyfriend Chase." They both shook hands with Anna. Brooke picked up her menu. "Nice tie, Nate," she said without looking at him.

Nathan laughed and pulled on his red tie. "Match your shoes," he muttered. He had bought her the shoes once she got him the tie, so that they would always be matching.

She looked up at him and smiled. "So, Anna, do you go to Tree Hill High?" Chase asked, trying to make conversation.

Anna took a sip of water. "No, I don't. I'm just in town for a couple of weeks."

Brooke looked up from her menu. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I live in Charleston, but I'm here visiting my mother for about two months," she explained. "But hopefully, my dad will let me stay with my mom."

Chase and Brooke nodded. Brooke took Chase's hand and rubbed it. Nathan stared at their intertwined fingers and faked a smile. The waitress came, and they all ordered their meals. "So Nathan, how's basketball going?" Chase asked as he leaned back into his chair and put his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

Nathan coughed. "Well, it's going good so far. I'm having scouts come to watch me play soon enough. Hopefully Duke comes. It's my dream to go there," he said.

Anna smiled and leaned in to Nathan. "Yeah, he's my little superstar. Aren't yah'? _Superstar_," she whispered. Nathan laughed and Anna leaned in and kissed him gently. Brooke coughed and Nathan's eyes shot open. Anna giggled. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry, new loves, I get it," Brooke said, faking a laugh.

Anna smiled. "Well, it's not like this is new love, we've always kind of _seen _each other," she explained.

Brooke gulped down some water. "Oh, is that right?" she asked, holding in her tears. "Will you excuse me for a second?" she asked. She quickly got up and walked to the bathrooms.

Nathan got up at the same time as Chase. "Don't worry Nathan, I got this," Chase said as he left the table. He followed Brooke into the hallway where the bathrooms were located. She was standing there, looking at her shoes. "Brooke, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffed. She looked at him, and right there he knew that she was heartbroken. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "It's just hard for me to be around him when Anna is basically saying he cheated on me with her over and over again."

They stayed there in their embrace for a while, when Chase broke it off. "Is there something I can do?" he asked. "Want to pretend we just had sex or something?" he joked.

Brooke laughed. "You always know what to say."

They walked back to the table together with Chase's hair all messed up, and Brooke was adjusting her dress. Of course they didn't have sex in the bathroom in Didi's. They were just acting like they did. "You okay Brooke?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, thanks." There food came right away. They all started eating to break the tension. "Oh Chase," she moaned jokingly. "That chicken looks so good," she said. She made sure Nathan was watching.

"Oh, do you want to try a bit?" he asked kindly, holding in his laugh.

She nodded. Chase cut up a piece of chicken for her and put it on his fork. He held up the fork and Brooke put her red lips around the edge seductively, while she was looking at Nathan. He didn't make an expression. She took her lips off of the fork and chewed it. "Oh that's fantastic."

By the end of the night, Chase and Brooke successfully freaked Nathan and Anna out. Chase drove Brooke home and they stayed in his car for a while. "Tonight was fun," Chase said.

Brooke smiled. "It really was. Do you want to come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Where are you parents?" he asked.

"Out, they're practically never home," she said.

He nodded and parked the car. They walked into Brooke's room. Right away, Brooke slipped out of her dress and Chase took off his jacket. Brooke smiled at him and jumped on him, hooking her legs around his waist.

Nathan walked into Brooke's house just to hear moans coming from her room. He walked to it and pressed his ear up against the door to hear Chase's voice, "Oh God, Brooke," he was repeating. Nathan sighed and went into the guest bedroom, hoping for them to be done.

Half an hour later, Nathan heard the front door shut and footsteps around the house. He walked outside into the kitchen to see Brooke in her hot pink underwear and Nathan's long sleeved blue shirt. She was making grilled cheese. "So…" he said as he leaned up against the wall.

"What?" she asked harshly.

He sighed. "What the hell happened Brooke? We were okay this morning!" he asked, starting to shout now.

She rolled her eyes at her grilled cheese. "That was before I knew you cheated on me with Anna," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She sighed. "I heard you talking to Tim in English. You said you slept with Anna while we were dating. I can't believe you did that," she whispered the last part, showing the pain she felt.

Nathan sighed. "Shit," he muttered. "Look Brooke—"

She turned the stove off; her grilled cheese was done. "I don't want to hear it Nathan! I thought you were finally changing. Even though you were being kind of douchey, like when you sang in the shower… But you were becoming a better person towards me. I needed you to be that while we were dating. I needed you to be a boyfriend."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say but that. I was a douche. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that, but I need it. But if you don't want to give it to me, I understand. I'm an ass, and I can't show my feelings, and I know that too. I need you to be my friend, Brooke Davis. You're the only one who understands me…"

Brooke jumped on him right there. Like she did with Chase earlier that evening, she hooked her legs around Nathan's waist, and felt his hands grasp her butt for support. Her hands gripped at the back of his neck, and played with his hair and they were kissing more passionately then ever before. Nathan slowly walked to the fridge and shoved Brooke's back up against it for help. She laughed as magnets fell from the fridge onto the floor. Nathan smiled and quickly kissed her neck and she laughed even more. Nathan knew her. He knew that her neck was her weakness. "Oh my God, Na-than," she sang. They enjoyed each other for a moment more, but it wasn't until Nathan walked to the table and set Brooke on the top of it and slowly took off her pink panties that she came to her senses. "Nate…" she said as she felt her underwear and Nathan hand graze her thigh. She moaned.

Nathan kissed her shoulder. "I forgot how hot you looked in my shirt," he said with his lips still on her collarbone.

She then felt her underwear and his hands on her knees, and she opened her eyes. "No," she muttered. "No, no, no, no," she quickly said.

His kisses trailed down her arm and onto the top of her thigh. "What do you mean, no, no, no, no? Yes, yes, yes, yes," he replied back with his smirk.

She quickly jumped off the table, which made her thigh hit Nathan in the face. She pulled up her underwear, took her grilled cheese, and sat at the table she was just about to have sex on. Nathan stood there, stunned with what just happened. Brooke had just left him, really, really, horny. He sat next to her and stared at her. "Don't look at me like that Nathan," she said, not making eye contact with him.

"I'm going to look at you however I want, B. Davis. Do you realize what you just did you me?" he asked. "Are you seriously just going to eat your grilled cheese?"

She bit into her sandwich and looked at him with a full mouth. "Yup."

He sighed. "Oh my God, Brooke."

She swallowed. "Look, Nathan. We're not dating anymore. We can't do that. Well, we could, but it wouldn't be right because we both have others. I literally just had sex with Chase, I am not the type of girl to cheat on her boyfriend."

Nathan slammed his fist on the table. "Okay, well, good night, then." He walked to the hallway that separated their bedrooms.

"Have fun thinking about me in there!" Brooke shouted before she heard the door shut. She giggled to herself and took another bite of her sandwich.


End file.
